Entregue ao mar
by Gabrielitaaa
Summary: Quando o orgulho sobrepõe o amor durante anos. Terá esse amor esperança?


Olá! Esta é minha primeira fanfic no universo de Tolkien.

Gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga Bia(que não é usuária aqui) pelo título e por me ajudar de uma forma ou de outra concluir esta fic e também de dizer que todos os personagens e os locais citados pertencem ao eterno grande escritor J.R.R. Tolkien.

Espero que gostem. ^^

* * *

_**Entregue ao mar**_

O mar estava calmo e os ventos sopravam para o Leste, em direção à Terra-Média. Seu coração se acelerou. Como era bom inalar o cheiro da maresia. A luz do sol refratava na água e as gaivotas cantavam. Olhou para o Hirilondë, Descobridor de Portos, e Tar-Aldarion viu seus homens preparando o navio para o que seria sua última viagem às Grandes Terras. Observou cada detalhe do maior de todos os navios nos portos de Númenor, desde o topo da gávea, da gata e do traquete passando pelas velas brancas que se igualavam às nuvens em cor e o timão entalhado com precisão em madeira maciça das florestas da Grande Ilha até a popa do enorme casco com nervuras onde debaixo d'água se encontrava o leme.

Ficou ali – no cais do Porto de Rómmena – parado por um tempo, o Rei, sentindo-se velho e um tanto quanto cansado, contudo ao ver o mar e o Descobridor de Portos sentia-se revigorado. Subiu então abordo do navio sendo saudado por seus homens que gritavam e assoviavam em homenagem e respeito ao Grande Capitão. Afinal fora ele, Tar-Aldarion que levara tantos homens a desbravar tanto as águas quanto as terras distantes de Yôzâyan.

Logo, o Hirilondë partiu em direção à Terra-Média. Enquanto o navio ainda estava na Baia de Rómmena – apenas alguns metros do porto – Tar-Aldarion notou a águia de bicos dourados e olhos de pedras preciosas dada por Círdan, o Armador, no local onde se colocavam os ramos de oiolairë e se lembrou de como seu pai, Tar-Meneldur, proibira que sua mãe e suas irmãs levassem o Ramo Verde do Retorno – que colocado no navio era sinal de amizade aos Vassalos de Ulmo, Ossë e Uinen – para o Palarran em sua primeira viagem. Porém, estava decidido a partir mesmo sem o Ramo do Retorno e quando estavam quase levantando âncora, ela apareceu. Erendis, a única mulher que amou, mas que muito o magoou com sua amargura declarando o mar e Uinen como inimigos. De fato não era todo inocente, reconhecia que a magoara, todavia tudo poderia ter sido diferente, talvez. Ou não. Já não era mais hora para este tipo de pensamentos. Viu-se andando para a popa do barco e debruçando-se na amurada de madeira. Viu sua esposa, no tempo antes mesmo de saber que a amava, com aquele ramo nos braços dizendo que fora mandada por sua mãe, a Rainha, para levar-lhe o galho de oiolairë. A lembrança era tão viva que parecia que tinha voltado a todos aqueles anos já tão distantes. Ficou então encarando o Porto de Rómmena – relembrando aquele momento – até desaparecer de sua visão.

* * *

Erendis permanecia solitária em sua casa branca no meio dos carneiros em Emerië. Arrependia-se de como deixara seu orgulho e medo do mar atrapalhar de forma tão brutal seu casamento. Agora deixada de lado por sua filha, Ancalimë, recordava-se cada vez mais de Aldarion e de como fora carinhoso e sempre soubera o que dizer. De mesmo sentindo-se confinado em terra-firme tentara se controlar por causa dela. De seus beijos e abraços. De quando e como lhe sorrira quando levara escondido de Tar-Meneldur o Ramo do Retorno para sua aventura com o Palarran. Como seu coração se sentiu apertado quando finalmente, após cinco anos ele voltara de sua aventura com o Hilirondë e cavalgara até Emerië para encontrá-la amargurada e de coração partido, porém orgulhosa como era mal o recebeu. O magoara, pois na verdade apenas queria que ele lhe pedisse perdão por tantos anos longe de sua companhia, para que o perdoasse, entretanto ele apenas acordou cedo no dia seguinte e partiu para nunca mais voltar.

Recusara o convite do Rei – na época Tar-Meneldur – de voltar com Ancalimë, sua única filha com Aldarion, para Armenelos e mais uma vez seu orgulho a impediu de uma reconciliação com seu marido, e também se arrependia disso. Observou da janela de seu quarto os pastos verdes e as árvores dos bosques mais próximos no horizonte. Uma de suas criadas de longa data entrou no recinto após bater de leve em sua porta. Disse à sua Senhora que havia ouvido que Tar-Aldarion havia partido em sua última viagem para as Grandes Terras e que muito fora aplaudido por seus Aventureiros e que não tardaria muito em voltar. A principio deixou-se levar pelo costume do orgulho, fora rude com sua criada dizendo que nada queria saber sobre Aldarion, porém sentia-se tão solitária e saudade era tremenda que lágrimas involuntárias passaram a escorrer de seus olhos cinzas – comuns a descendentes da Casa de Bëor – e então percebendo quão rude havia sido com sua cozinheira a pediu desculpas e a dispensou.

Talvez pudessem tentar mais uma vez, mesmo que ele a desprezasse novamente como nas últimas vezes que tentara algo. Porém, ainda tinha esperanças. Nada mais tinha a não ser o barulho dos carneiros fora de casa, mas nem isso a deixava feliz como antigamente ou preenchia o vazio que sentia dentro de si. Então decidida e sem nada dizer às criadas, apenas com um vestido e um manto grosso de lã cinza com capuz, montou em seu cavalo e a galope se dirigiu a Rómmena. Incógnita a Senhora Branca conseguiu ficar e todos os dias parava por horas em frente ao Grande Mar e observava o horizonte à procura das velas brancas como as nuvens do Descobridor de Portos.

Dias e mais dias ela esperara – dois anos já haviam se passado desde a partida do Hirilondë do porto de Rómenna – e sua velhice já estava avançada, porém se agarrava a força à possibilidade de ver aqueles olhos azuis pelo menos por uma última vez. Sentia dor por todo corpo e, mesmo assim, caminhava todos os dias para encarar o horizonte, ansiando a chegada dele, sempre com seu manto para que não fosse reconhecida por ninguém. Mais uma semana se passou e mais uma tarde passou lá no porto, esperando, porém agora com um olhar de desesperança. Então começou o cair da noite e as primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu. Virou-se suspirando, não seria hoje que ele chegaria, mais uma vez. Contudo, algo lhe chamou a atenção, pequeno no horizonte, uma mancha branca. A princípio desconfiou afinal poderia ser qualquer outro navio chegando ao porto, mas o desejo de que aquela mancha fosse o navio que traria seu único amor a fez permanecer e quanto mais as velas brancas que agora refletiam o laranja e o avermelhado do pôr-do-sol se aproximavam, viu a grandeza do Descobridor de Portos e uma alegria inexplicável inundou seu ser. Sorriu na mesma hora, sentia-se cansada, porém agora nada mais importava. Apenas queria lhe olhar nos olhos e pedir perdão.

O enorme navio númenoriano aportou no cais.

Ansiosa andou o mais rápido que podia até onde os homens desciam da enorme embarcação. Ficou parada fitando todos os homens que desembarcavam caixas e mais caixas com todo o tipo de coisa das terras além-mar. E então o viu em cima do navio com o cabelo ao vento em um misto de amarelo e grisalho. Parece que ao vê-lo ali tudo parou.

* * *

De alguma forma estranha sentia-se bem em ver o porto de Rómmena à luz do ocaso. Uma viagem curta se comparada a tantas outras que fizera, porém sentia-se cansado. De fato o Hirilondë havia sido excepcional em todas as suas viagens. Orgulhava-se de tê-lo construído. Seus homens haviam preparado um banquete – na verdade as esposas deles – em sua homenagem e em comemoração à volta de todos e isso o fazia sentir-se alegre. Com certeza tinha ainda muito que deveria ter sido feito para ajudar Gilgalad contra as forças escuras que acometiam a Terra-Média, entretanto isso agora ele deixaria à sua filha, Ancalimë, que em breve assumiria o Cetro.

Desceu pela rampa de madeira até o cais de pedra. Um homem lhe cumprimentou lembrando-lhe da festa enquanto levava caixas para uma carroça. Começou a andar mais depressa com o intuito de chegar até o local do banquete quando se deparou com uma mulher encapuzada em um manto de lã cinza. A senhora o encarou, todavia logo desviou o olhar e saiu andando. Tar-Aldarion parou com o cenho franzido. Erendis? Pensou ter visto os olhos dela. Não, deve ter sido apenas uma ilusão, porém a possibilidade de sê-la despertou algo nele que há muito não sentia. Quando se deu conta estava seguindo a senhora de capuz. Virou a esquina por onde ela havia passado, mas o lugar estava deserto e então olhou para o cais vazio no fim da rua de pedra e a viu virada para o mar. Agora a lua já estava no céu e tudo iluminava na Terra da Dádiva. Andou, curioso, até o cais de pedra. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Era muito improvável que a Senhora Branca de Emerië tirasse seus pés do meio dos carneiros e o esperasse em Rómmena. Mas, a pequena possibilidade inflamava ainda mais seu coração.

Aproximou-se da mulher e a chamou. "Erendis?" A mulher então se virou mostrando seu rosto marcado pela velhice com seus olhos cinzas brilhando. A luz do luar incidia sobre ela acentuando ainda mais seu arrependimento. Olhá-la nos olhos depois de tantos anos fez suas mãos suarem. Tar-Aldarion não conseguia entender a si próprio, desde que ela se mostrara enterrada em sua própria amargura a desprezara, mas nunca deixara de amá-la. Quando se deu conta estava sorrindo e Erendis se aproximou com as mãos magras e enrugadas e o abraçou. Chorando começou a pedir desculpas deixando o Rei totalmente atônito. "Desculpe-me por deixar meu orgulho sobrepor nosso amor. Eu..." Ele então respondeu o abraço. "Também lhe devo desculpas, muitas vezes lhe deixei só em minhas aventuras." O homem então colocou o capuz de lã nos ombros de Erendis mostrando seu rosto e suas lágrimas, as enxugou com as pontas do polegar. "Eu também acabei deixando o orgulho tomar conta de mim, você me magoou com seu ódio ao mar, mas sei que também lhe magoei. Entretanto mesmo quando lhe desprezei, nas vezes que tentou reconciliar-se comigo, nunca deixei de amar-te." E então a mulher pegou as mãos já marcadas com o início da velhice de Tar-Aldarion e o puxou descendo uma escada de pedra na lateral do cais que dava direto na areia da praia devido à maré baixa.

Um pouco confuso o Rei ficou quando a mulher tirou seus sapatos e adentrou no mar com a água até os joelhos. "Já não odeio mais o mar e por isso peço desculpas a você e a Uinen. Não a declaro mais minha inimiga, devo é ser grata a ela, pois olhaste por ti em suas aventuranças no Grande Mar." Sorriu e com um gesto, Erendis, chamou seu ex-marido para que também entrasse na água. Sorrindo ele o fez e a abraçou e a beijou profundamente. Como sentia falta dos lábios dela. Perdera tantos anos e agora queria tentar repô-los com os beijos.

* * *

Erendis sentia-se em paz e sabia que seus dias já estavam contados, todavia tivera o que pedira, viu aqueles olhos azuis – que tanto lhe traziam paz – novamente. Sorrindo se separou dos braços de seu ex-marido e se deitou por sobre a água. Boiando. Em paz. Estava com seu amor novamente. Viu o cenho franzido de Aldarion para ela, confuso. Suas vestes até a cintura, molhadas, e o céu atrás límpido de uma noite de verão.

* * *

O Rei também acompanhou sua ex-esposa e boiou na água ao lado dela vendo as estrelas de Varda brilhantes no céu. Deram as mãos e ficaram assim por alguns minutos. "Eu te amo, Aldarion. Você sempre foi o meu único amor. Também diga a Ancalimë que eu estava errada sobre os homens. Nem todos são iguais." E então Tar-Aldarion sentiu o aperto de Erendis fraquejar e ao olhar para ela, a mulher estava sorrindo e com os olhos fechados. Chamou por ela, porém não obteve respostas; chamou novamente e novamente e nenhum sinal, seu corpo estava mole e sem vida. Entrou em desespero e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Justamente quando haviam feito as pazes. Contudo, sabia pelo sorriso em sua face que Erendis fora em paz.


End file.
